Martin Mystery: Mystery of the Werewolf
by AnimeJanice
Summary: It's another day for these young Agents and there is a new girl in school, but Marvin thinks that she is not what she seems to be. And what is up with howling at night near Torrington, read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mystery Of The WereWolf! Part One 

In the forest of Manitoba, a young girl is running through the dark woods in fear. She was running away from something that was chasing her, but she fell down on the rough ground. She looked behind her but all she saw was dark brush and broken branches, but then she saw those yellow glowing eyes glaring at her. She quickly took out a U-Watch from her pocket and pressed a button to open a portal. Before the creature could attack she dashed for the bush where the portal had opened and she made it through. When the creature jumped in the bush she was gone, and the creature gave a loud howl in the moonlight.

The next day at Torrington Academy Diana was in her room studying for their next Biology test next week, and it depended on her grade and score. But Martin came to see if she wanted to play in the new gaming room they had just opened, and he came into her room.

"Hey Di, you wanna go check out the new gaming room? They have the new Space Mutants game!" said Martin.

"Sorry but I got to study for the test next week!" said Diana who was reading 3 books at the same time.

"Lame old sis, come on you have to do something fun at least once a month." said Martin who took away one of her books.

"Hey give me that back!" said Diana who was chasing him for her text book, but then his U-Watch started to beep.

"It's the Center!" said Martin as he look at the watch and it was pointing at Diana's closet, then Java came in.

"It's coming from Diana's closet!" said Martin as he opened the door and then walked in, so did Java and Diana.

Once they got on the moving platform the laser scanned all of them to identify each of them, then they put their palms on the scanner and it started to identify them.

"Martin Mystery-Clear, Diana Lombard-Clear, Java the Caveman-Clear" said the Scanner, then Billy joined them on their way to M.O.M's head office.

"Hey gang!" said Billy as he did his secret hand shake with Martin, which annoyed Diana.

They went into the elevator which took them to the head office. Once they entered M.O.M's office she was testing a new hover board, which also caught Martin's eyes.

"Hey M.O.M can I?" said Martin, but M.O.M just looked at him.

"No." she simply said, as she landed the hover board and went to the seat at her desk and put the Hover Board away.

"So what's the mission M.O.M?" asked Diana.

"There was a distress signal from one of our U-Watches in Manitoba's Boreal forest, and there was also a strange sighting of a creature." said M.O.M as her hologram computer screen showed the team where the forest was.

"Cool! It maybe the new species of a Beaver race!" said Martin, already jumping to conclusions, with Diana glaring at him.

"So what's the big deal with the U-Watch? Was one of the Agents sent there?" asked Diana.

"Not since our last Agent that was sent there, and never returned for over 5 years. The U-Watch was never used or heard from until now and the distress signal came from it." said M.O.M.

"So you want us to check it out?" ask Martin.

"Exactly." said M.O.M.

"Billy will show you the way." said M.O.M.

"Right this way." said Billy, as a portal door opened and the gang went inside to investigate in Manitoba's Boreal forest

In the boreal forest the gang walked through the forest in search for the missing U-Watch and the creature that was spotted there. They came upon a creek and they stopped to take a break from their 3 hour walk

"Man if I knew it was this big we could have taken one of the Center's jeeps" said Diana, who was sitting on the log.

"But this is great! The smell of the fresh air and the sounds of nature's critters, and not to mention the lovely bug in your hair Di." said Martin as he was standing on top of the log where Diana jumped up and screamed, and was running around trying to get the bug out.

"Java smell smoke." said Java as he was still smelling the air, then Martin and Diana started to smell it also.

"Hey your right Java, but where is it coming from?" said Diana, as she continued to smell the air.

"I see it, it's coming from the north." said Martin as he was smelling the air from the top of the log, and noticed where the breeze was coming from.

They contined to walk towards north where they found their first clue in the case. There were a few set-backs such as blocked paths and creeks they had to cross.

"This is fun, spending my Saturday hiking in the boreal forest." said Diana as she was trying to cross the river by walking on a log brigde which Java made.

"Think of this as a survival of the fittest." said Martim with a laugh, then Diana pushed him from the log.

"Are you saying that I am weak?" asked Diana.

"Yeah kind of because you asked Java to open your nail polish again" said Martin, as Java fished him out from the river.

"Why did they even invent Step-Brothers?" said Diana as she walked away.

They reached the part of the forest where they first smelled the smoke, but when they got there whoever was there was gone, The camp fire was recently put out.

"Well who ever was here is long gone." said Diana as she looked at the burnt out camp fire.

But Martin was looking around the area and noticed some hair on a branch and took some samples, then Diana and Java joined in.

"What's that? Hair of some sort?" asked Diana.

"It looks like it?" said Martin as he used his U-Watch to get the Bio-Scan to scan the hair. "I'll send it to Billy for Analysis."

Then they heard a howl in the distance, but it sounded close, which the gang was aware of. Martin used his U-Watch for the Alpha Goggles. Once he got them he used it to see around the area.

"There is nothing out there.." said Martin.

"That's weird.." said Diana.

"Java no like mystery howls.." said Java.

"We better get back to the Center." said Martin, as he called out for Billy on the U-Watch.

But they didn't notice that someone was watching close by, hiding behined a tree. She watched as the Gang stepped back into the portal and closed.

"So this U-Watch can be used as a portal? To anywhere... I better use it one more time to get away from this beast" said The Girl. She uses her own U-Watch one more time for another portal.

The next day at Torrington, Martin was playing games in his dorm room as Diana came bursting in with a huge smile on her face.

"Martin guess what!" said Diana, in Martin's face.

"You transferred to another school?" said Martin.

"You wish! Marvin is back in school!" said Diana with hearts in the background.

"Marvin!" said Martin who look grossed out at the thought that his mortal enemy was back to his school

"There was also some new students, but I don' t know about the new girl." said Diana.

"THERE'S A NEW GIRL IN SCHOOL?" ask Martin as he went to get new clean clothes on.

"Yeah I think she moved here while we were on our mission, and I only saw her once in the library." said Diana.

"Oh Mystery girl for Martin Mystery." said Martin as he just finished putting on new pairs of socks.

"You wish, but I think her name is Rose." said Diana.

"Rose? Aww it sounds sweet." said Martin, with hearts in his eyes.

Then Jenny came in looking for Diana, "Diana there you are, I was looking every here for you. Come on. Marvin is waiting for us." said Jenny.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Marvin is taking us for a ride." said Diana.

"Have fun and please don't come back with him." said Martin.

"Are you still jealous of him Martin?" asked Jenny.

"No, why should I have the be the one who is jealous? He should be jealous of me." said Martin.

"Come one Jenny" said Diana, they both exit the room and Martin looked out the window and saw Marvin waiting for Diana and Jenny.

"Oh crap, I forgot to ask Di where the new girl was." said Martin as he look depressed.

Then he heard a guitar being played, he looked out of his room and followed the music. Then he stopped at a door which had the same alien stickers as his door. He knocked at the door and the guitar was still being played, so he opened the door and peeked in. His eyes sprakled as he saw the new Girl, Janice, playing the guitar. After she was done playing she noticed him.

"Ah..hey." said Martin as he looked nervous.

"Don't they knock anymore?" said Rose as she looked embrassed because someone watched her play the guitar.

"Sorry about that! Um, your new here am I right?" said Martin as he let himself in, and looked around the room.

"And you are?" asked Rose, as she put on her red-hooded zipper sweater.

"Oh the name's Martin, Martin Mystery!" said Martin as he tried to impress her.

"Nice to meet you then..I guess." said Rose.

Then Martin noticed all the hand drawings on her wall and over her desk. He went over to see them.

"Did you draw all this?" he asked as he picked one drawing up.

"Uh yes, these are all mine. They're drawings for a comic book that I am working on." said Rose as she took out her profile and showed him some of the comic book pages.

"These are totally cool." said Martin. "You should get them published."

"I would but... I'm having trouble on creating the monsters and aliens.." said Rose as she put the profile away. When she looked at him again she noticed the green watch on his wrist.

"Hey would you like me to show you around the school?" asked Martin.

"Sure, I didn't get a chance to get a tour of this school." said Rose.

"So where are you from?" ask Martin.

"Oh I came from Manitoba" said Rose.

"Manitoba? I went there yesterday." said Martin.

"Uh, what where you doing there yesterday if you go to school here?" asked Rose, who look curious.

"Um...I was ..um.. Hey look it's Java!" said Martin, as he pointed at Java who was sweeping the floor.

"Hi Martin." said Java who stopped sweeping the floor.

"Hey Jav, this is my new friend Rose." said Martin.

"Hey Java, nice to meet you." said Rose, then Java picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"Easy Java, she's a girl remember." said Martin with a smile. Java then put her down gently.

"But isn't he a... caveman?" asked Rose who was poking Java's arm.

"Well um.." Martin mumbled.

"I'm from up north." said Java

"Okay fine with me." said Rose.

"Hey let me show you the game room!" said Martin.

"There is such a place here? You can't belive how long it's been since I last played a video game." screamed Rose. She grabbed Martin by the arm and started to run with him.

"See ya Java!" Martin said as Rose kept on running. "Take the left hall and the 4th door on the right.' Martin told her.

But later on in the day, the sun was setting and the moon was glowing. The rest of the students were ready to go to sleep, but Martin was up in his room reading the latest Monster comic book. But then he heard a howling close by... He got up from his bed and turned off the lights and peeked out the window. Then there was a knock on the door, the door opened and in came Diana.

"Martin did you hear that?" asked Diana, who joined him in looking out the window.

"Yeah, it almost sounds like the same howl from the Boreal Forest." said Martin, as they continued to look out the window.

Then out of nowhere Billy appeared, scaring the daylights out of Diana and Martin.

"Billy! What are you doing here?" asked Martin.

"M.O.M wants to see you guys, it's about the sample you gave to us." said Billy, as he was about to open the portal to The Center.

"Okay just give us a second to get dressed and get Java." said Martin.

"Right! You get Java and I'll go get dressed" said Diana as she left the room to go back to her own room.

Martin quickly put on his favourite clothes and asked Billy to wait for him while he went to get Java. But Rose was also up, and heard the howling in the night. She peeked outside her door and saw Martin and Java passing by. She then followed behind.

"We're back." said Martin, and Diana was already in the room

Then Billy open the portal to The Center. They all entered in at the same time and Rose was watching from the door, but once the portal closed, Rose dropped to the floor in pain.

"oh no...not now..." she thought, as she got up and started to run back to her dorm room, but Marvin saw her as she passed his dorm room, and he was suspicious of her.

Meanwhile at the Center, M.O.M was talking to her 3 favourite agents

"Couldn't this have waited until morning?" asked Martin as he started to yawn, chibi style

"No, this is much more serious that I thought." M.O.M said in a certern tone of voice.

"What is it M.O.M?" asked Diana.

"It happens that the sample you gave used to belong to a werewolf that escaped from here 5 years ago." said M.O.M.

"We use to have a werewolf in here and you didn't even tell me?" Martin said in a unhappy way.

"Now listen, we have to catch this werewolf soon before he decides to pick a mate!" said M.O.M, "because if he does there will be a huge problem."

"A mate? You mean as in to have more little pups?" asked Martin.

"I'm afraid so, because 10 years ago it picked me." said M.O.M.

All of them were in shock, but M.O.M didn't hestitate to be embrassed

"But The Center captured him, and 5 years later he escaped, vowing that he will find a mate so he can have a clang of werewolves. But my concern is that he needs to find a girl and bite her anywere so she too can transform." said M.O.M.

"But how do we know that he found someone?" asked Diana.

"We found out that he did attack a girl, but at the moment we lost her trail and we need to find her soon before he does." said M.O.M.

"So we have to go after the werewolf and find the girl?" asked Martin. M.O.M then turned on her hologram computer screen.

"This is were we lost her trail, in the small town up north of Manitoba." said M.O.M.

"Hey that's close to where we first went." said Diana.

"Yeah but! Can't it wait until tomorrow?" asked Martin.

"Permission Granted" said M.O.M as she dismissed the agents, but Java was asleep in the chair where he was sitting. They let him sleep the night while Martin and Diana return to their school at 2 in the morning.

But when they return they found Marvin in Martin's room witing for them.

"Marvin! What are you doing in my room?" asked Martin, who looked a bit ticked off.

"Okay here is the deal, there has been something weird going on here." said Marvin.

"You mean besides that you're back in our school?" said Martin.

"Oh give it a rest Martin! What do you mean by weird?" Diana asked Marvin.

"For the past hour there has been non stop howling going on, but then it stopped...just when Rose left the school." said Marvin.

"WHAT! Why didn't you go after her?" said Martin as he grabbed him by his shirt.

"She did leave but she came back 20 minutes ago.." said Marvin

To Be Continued!

By AnimeJanice 2005


	2. Chapter 2

Mystery of the Werewolf: Part Two

Once Martin learns that Rose wasn't on school grounds after hours, Martin was concern about her since Marvin didn't do anything to stop her.

"Why didn't you go after her!" ask Martin who still held onto Marvin's shirt

"There…is something not right about her," said Marvin, glaring at Martin

"So are you" said Martin as he let Marvin's shirt go and ran into the hallways in search for Rose's dorm room.

Diana and Marvin followed Martin as he ran towards Rose's dorm room. His heart started to beat faster and faster as he reach out for the door knob and twisted the knob around and slowly open the door, then out of the shadows a show went and hit Martin in the forehead and he landed on his back. Then that's when Diana and Marvin caught up to him and saw him on his backside with a shoe mark on his forehead.

"Martin!" said a voice, then the light turn on and their stood Rose and Jenny, who was hiding behind Rose's back holding onto a baseball bat.

"Rose? Jenny" said Martin, he quickly jump up and saw both girls standing there.

"Sorry about the shoe, we though that you were that thing we saw in the forest!" said Rose

"Um… what thing" ask Marvin who came into the room with Diana and Martin

"Well I heard this howling in the forest and I thought that it was a lost dog or something, so I went out to investigate but then Jenny also heard it from her room and saw me about to go out and she wanted to come along also to see what was up and we got to the forest and we both saw something moving in the bushes and we came dashing back here as fast as we could and we came back to my room and that's when you guys came along knocking on our door!" said Rose, in a chibi form with the background of her story in the hallways and forest.

"Yeah! What she said" Jenny said as she nodded to what Rose said.

"Okay…" said Martin as he lost track of what Rose said in her little speech.

"Then I was wrong about you then" said Marvin

"Huh? About what?" ask Rose looking at Marvin's way.

"Well… it's nothing really" said Marvin

"Okay then, I'll be going back to my own room now! Goodnight everybody" said Jenny, she left the room with the baseball bat in her hands and being aware of everything around her.

"Rose, please don't scare me like that again" said Martin as he put his hands on her shoulder and Diana and Marvin were looking on.

Rose stared for a sec then she smile at Martin, "Sorry about tonight…it won't happen again"

"Okay, now that's settle let's go back to out own dorm rooms!" said Diana with a smile then she grab Martin's arm and lead him out of the room, then Marvin join in.

Marvin looks back at Rose then he watch her close her door and inside she turn off the lights, at that moment Marvin left. Rose looks towards the window with the moonlight shinning threw the room with the unclose certain.

She walks towards the window and started directly at the moon, the shy was dark blue and the clouds were away from the glowing moon.

"It found me…after a few days…it found me here" Rose said slowly, she was starting to fell a pain in her stomach.

She fell to her knees and her head between her legs, for her it felt like she was splitting into two. She tried to get rid of the pain but it was too much, then her jaw felt weird, she grab a hand mirror that was next to her and look at herself, she saw that her K-9s were a little dog like. She knew what was going on, she crawled to the closet slowly. She grabs a small yellow box and in there contain 9 small bottles of a strange purple liquid, with a few needles.

"This is starting to get out of hand!" she said, as she took one of the needles that were already filled with the purple liquid and injected in her left arm.

She closes her eyes and lay on the floor, she held her stomach and just rests there for a good while and then she got up. "Pretty soon, it will take over me and then now what do I do…"

After Martin and Diana left, the decided to go back out and check out the forest for themselves, they used the backdoor to sneak out and journey to the backwoods.

"I really think that Marvin should have come with us," said Diana walking behind Martin

"Um like I said Diana, I don't like him," said Martin

"This is pointless! We have been walking for almost 30 minutes now and we haven't found any clue at all" said Diana, as she was looking in a small bush.

"Not to the naked eye" said Martin he use his U-watch for the Alfa Goggles.

Once he got them he put them on and saw some paw prints near by and he ran over to see them, with Diana running behind him.

"Did you find anything" ask Diana

Martin stops at the unusual paw prints on the ground and Diana saw them also.

"They look like some kind of dog prints or wolf," said Martin as he kneed down next to the set of paw prints, he reach over and felt them.

"They look kind of big to be dog or wolf prints," said Diana as she looks also at the paw prints.

"Maybe it's a mutant Squirrel," said Martin with stars in his eyes

"Maybe your brain is mutated," said Diana with her eyes narrowed.

"Well whatever it was isn't here anymore, I'll scan them and send it to Billy for analysis!" said Martin, he use the U-watch again for the bio-scan and scan the set of paw prints.

Near by there was something watching them, with bright yellow eyes. Martin had a strange felling and he look at the path where the set of eyes were watching them, but then it ran away fast.

Martin and Diana both walk back to the campus, going back to sleep for another day.

It was early Saturday morning and all the students at Torrington Academy were either out of the campus or just snoozing away. Martin was up and early for this cartoon jam pack morning, he had the student lounge room all to himself for his cartoon needs.

"After this, I'm going to town to watch a new sci-fi flick!" said Martin dropping his bowl of cereal, which landed next to someone's slippers.

He look up and saw Rose standing by the door, and looking at Martin. "I think you had a bit too much sugar this morning" she said

"Rose! I mean good morning," Martin said with a chibi smile

"Came down here to see if Dragonball Z was on" said Rose with a smile

"In 5 more minutes!" said Martin as he clean the left side of the couch for her to sit down.

"Oh My Gawd! Are you going to see that new movie Revenge of the Sea Creature!" said Rose with excitement, she was chibified also.

"You also like monster horror movies also!" said Martin who was also chibified

"Duh! I have been waiting for this Saturday to see this movie" said Rose

"Let's go now before all the seats are taken!" said Martin

"It's a date then!" said Rose, then she pause and blush.

"That's fine with me!" said Martin, he grabs her hand and they walk out of the student lounge

"My shoes! I can't go out with my slippers" said Rose, "I'll be right back"

Martin waited by the entrance as Rose ran back to her dorm room, she got to the second floor and saw Marvin coming her way.

"What's the rush?" he asked her

"Oh Martin is taking me to the movies and I came to get my black shoes" said Rose

"You mean like a date?" ask Marvin

"Yeah I guess, well see you around" said Rose, she ran into her room and threw her slippers off her feet and got her shoes on and ran back to the main floor to Martin.

Marvin watch from the window as the two waited for the next morning bus to take them to town, but all this time Marvin was watching Rose. When the bus came they left but when the 3rd bus came Marvin followed close behind.

It was in the late afternoon and Martin and Rose finally came out of the theaters and they didn't notice Marvin from a distance. They both stretch outside since they had been sitting for 9 hours.

"Now I didn't expect to watch 3 full movies all morning and afternoon" said Rose with a giggle.

"Hey, we miss lunch and supper! You wanna go get a burger" said Martin

"Sure, I am starving!" said Rose as she could hear her stomach growling

Marvin followed them to the Burger joint and came in also, he look around and saw both Rose and Martin standing in line and waiting to order.

"Is that...Marvin!" said Martin with an unpleasant grin.

"Hey Rose…Martin" said Marvin as he came up to them.

"Marvin what are you doing here" ask Rose

"I was looking for a new video game and then I saw you coming in here and thought that I could join you guys" said Marvin

"Some lame excuse, budding in on our date" said Martin

"I'll have 10 cheeseburgers with one large root beer" said Rose with a smile and the two blondes were in shock.

"Ten!" they both yelled

"Like I said Martin, I am starving" said Rose as they loaded 10 cheeseburgers onto her tray with one large root beer.

Once they got their orders they went to get a table, Rose took her seat but then Martin and Marvin were fighting over the chair across from her. They were fighting in chibi style, Rose started to eat while watching the fight over who gets the chair.

When Martin finally won over the chair Rose was on her 8th burger, then Marvin pulled up a chair next to her, for some reason she started to laugh.

"You guys are so funny!" said Rose as she was about to drink her soda

"Whoa! You really packed it away!" said Marvin, as he watched her eat another one

"Don't get too close to her!" said Martin as he use his leg to shove Marvin aside in chibi style again

Then Rose notice that the sun was setting after 5:30pm, and she began to worried. The two blondes continued to fight again.

"Um…shouldn't we be going now?" asked Rose looking out the class window

"Oh she's right, remember how we got into trouble for getting back to Torrington late at night" said Martin

"Wasn't that you?" said Marvin making a witty remark

They left the Burger Joint and headed for the bus stop, but they happen to miss it, it had taken off already before they could get there

"Oh great" said Marvin as he watch the bus leave

"Well we can always walk back to Torrington" said Martin

"Sure I guess" said Rose

"And Marvin you can wait here for the next bus while we go off ahead" said Martin with a grin, he put his arms around her shoulder and started to walk

"Wait a minute! We are going in the same direction" said Marvin as he walk behind them

"I hope we get there soon" thought Rose

The sun had set and the moon was over them and guiding them on the dark road, then the temperature was going down as the night set in. Rose started to shiver and Martin notice so he took off his favorite shirt and loan it to Rose

"Heh, I guess that I should have brought my red sweater along, thanks Martin," said Rose as she put it on and Martin made a tongue at Marvin who was still walking behind them.

They continued to walk until they saw a sigh saying that they should be arriving at Torrington in 30 minutes or so.

"Hey we almost made it" said Martin, "Just 30 more minutes"

"For some strange reason this forest doesn't seem right at all" said Marvin as she continued to stare at the pitch-black forest but too spooky to be normal. It wasn't until they heard something in the forest, they all stop walking and they heard something stepping on trigs and branches in the forest.

"Damn, I would go out there but I can't leave Rose behind" thought Martin

"You go ahead, I'll stay and see what it was" said Marvin, he turn towards Martin and Rose

"No! You can't!" said Rose with a nervous tone of her voice

Both Marvin and Martin look at Rose who look even more scared then before.

"Is there something that you're not telling us?" ask Marvin

"It maybe too dangerous to go out there, who knows what's beyond these forest!" said Rose, then all of a sudden she felt the same pain in her stomach and she fell to her knees again.

"Rose!" yelled Martin, as he and Marvin ran to her aid

"Are you okay?" ask Marvin

"Oh no…it's happening again, but the liquid should have work for 3 days…it's not working!" thought Rose

They help her up and then they heard another crash in the forest, that's when Marvin look at Rose and notice that her eye colour had change to blue.

"I must return to Torrington before it's too late!" said Rose, she then ran away from the two boys as she ran up the road back to Torrington

"Rose! Wait!" yelled Martin

"Martin did you see the shade of her eye colour, it was different" said Marvin

"We have to go after her, we can't let anything happen to her!" said Martin, but Rose was running faster then them like a wolf running

Then both boys ran after her, but she then had already reached the campus. From the libery window Diana saw Rose run by while she was putting a book away next to the window, and she saw her entered the school and no one knew what happen next.

"That was Rose" Diana said to herself, it wasn't until a good ten minutes later that she too saw her brother and Marvin

She calls them from the open window and they saw her, Diana quickly ran outside to meet them.

"Diana did you happen to see Rose run by?" ask Martin

"Yeah, I saw her run by and went into the school" said Diana, "Why? What happen?"

"She was acting a little strange back there and she just ran from us" said Marvin

"Now that I think about it, since when did she had a tail" said Diana, Martin and Marvin were both in shock.

"She can't be…" said Martin as he began to think of the unthinkable

"Rose properly made up that story of that creature in the forest" said Marvin

"You mean…" Diana said looking a bit pale like she saw a ghost

"Rose is a were wolf" said Marvin

"But she can't be" said Martin looking at Marvin.

But before they could say anymore they heard a large crash like a window breaking, all three of them look at the school with concern, they thought of one person who might have done it. They started to run back to the school and ran towards the second floor towards Rose's dorm room. When the reach her room, it was a mess, like someone left a puppy in a room and wreaking everything it gets his teeth on. Her closet door was open wide but there was a whole bunch of claw marks on the door and walls, like it was searching for something.

"What could have done this?" said Diana, looking at around the room. The she look at her bed which the sheets and beds were torn apart.

"What happen here?" said Marvin

"There's claw marks everywhere and even on the floor" said Martin, "But where's Rose?"

He looks under the bed but there was nothing, then Diana look at her closet while Marvin looks at the window, which was broken. Diana notice a small purple box that was visible from the floor in the closet, she put it up and open it but what ever was in there was long gone, but they she saw something dripping from the box.

"Martin look at this" said Diana

"What's that fragrance?" said Martin as he sniff the box, then he notice that some kind of purple liquid was dripping.

He use hi U-watch for the slime-scan, and took a sample of the dripping from the box. Before the scan was completed Diana notice the scent, and smell it again.

"Wait a minute, that's a flower know as Monkshood" said Diana

"But why would Rose be doing with this stuff" ask Martin

Then all of a sudden they heard a wolf's howled in the forest, Martin and Diana looked out the window with Marvin

"We have to find her!" said Martin

Both Martin and Marvin used their U-watch for their Alfa-Goggles and with Diana they set off into the forest in search of the missing Rose.

Meanwhile Rose was running throughout the forest, she had stopped running when she saw a lake. She walks slowly towards the lake and takes a look at her reflection, her eyes were wolf like and that in fact that she had a tail, and her ears were pointed at the tip.

"Monkshood won't help me now, it did while it used it…" said Rose, then she notice that her nails were growling longer again.

Then all of a sudden Rose heard someone calling out her name from a distance; she got up and looked around. She climbed up on a rock and looked around again, then she heard her name being called again.

"Martin…" Rose said quietly, "He came for me"

Meanwhile Martin continued to call out her name but nothing, while walking throughout the forest and looking at the ground for any clues, they found fresh sets of tracks.

"Look, they appeared to be wolf foot prints" said Marvin, "It's already too late, she's already become a werewolf"

"Well we aren't sure about that, maybe some other animal made these tracks" said Martin, glaring at Marvin

"Quit it you guys! Ah! You are acting like a bunch of 10 year olds!" shouted Diana glaring at both of the blondes.

Then they heard some rustles in the bushes near by, then Marvin use his U-watch for an I-Cutter and Martin used his X-Rod, Diana stood behind them.

"Okay no matter what, even if she is a werewolf don't harm her!" said Martin

"Got it" said Marvin looking at Martin, and not really know what to do.

Then all of a sudden a huge creature jumps out of the bushes and stood right in front of the 3 shaken teens, it was indeed a werewolf standing right in front of them on all four legs. It was glaring at them with it's cold yellow eyes, and growling at them softy.

"Rose?" said Martin, "Where here to help you, please let us capture you so The Center can help you return to normal"

"Please, Rose it's your only chance!" said Diana, looking at the werewolf with sad eyes.

But the werewolf walks slowly walks towards them with all four legs, and it was slightly growling at them. They backed away slowly and Marvin took out his I-Cutter and pointed at the werewolf.

"Marvin what are you doing! We can't hurt her," said Diana

"I am sorry but if we don't do anything she might hurt us," said Marvin

Then just when the werewolf looked like it was about to lounge at them to attack, just in a split second something jump over Martin and the others. It jumps towards the werewolf and knocking it to the ground, knocking it out cold.

Then Martin saw that it was Rose that save them from being attack, she stood in front of the creature with her back turn.

"It's Rose! But I thought…" said Martin who was surprised to see her.

"This thing attack me 5 years ago and scar me for life. He scratch me on my back and slowly I began to transform, that liquid you found in my room was indeed Monkshood, it help me a lot. It slowed down the transformation for 5 years" said Rose

"But isn't there another way?" asked Martin, as he walked up to her and saw that she was nearly completed.

"Monkshood stopped working and pretty soon I will be like him" said Rose looking down at the werewolf.

"No! I won't allow it!" said Martin, "The Center can help you, make you normal again"

"The Center?" said Rose

"Martin! You just told her our big secret!" said Diana, looking a bit freaked out.

"That reminds me, my father use to work for the Center" said Rose

"What?" all 3 were in shock

"I didn't had a mother so my father took me along on his missions without the Center knowing, but 5 years ago was my last mission with him, that's when the werewolf attack out campsite but I never knew what happen since I haven't seen my father in 5 years" said Rose

Before they could say anymore the werewolf woke up and had his eyes locked on to Martin, and he quickly stood up and hit Martin, knocking him to the ground.

"Martin!" yelled Diana, as she stood there helpless

Marvin was about to make his move but notice that Rose was shaking, and then he saw her fist crunching in rage.

"You even touch one blonde hair on his head! You will wish that you had scratched me! You mess with my boy, you also mess with his girl!" yelled Rose as she turn around towards the werewolf and she showed off her fangs and claws.

"His girl?" said Marvin as he stood there

"Diana, Marvin get Martin out of here!" said Rose, "This time I am going to stay here and fight!"

The werewolf was about to make a move but Rose move quicker and raised her right leg to give him a high kick from the air to the back of his neck, while Marvin and Diana helps Martin up to his feet.

"Come on Rose!" said Martin with a weak voice

"I am truly sorry but it has began," said Rose, "I might hurt you"

"I'll never give up on you!" said Martin

Rose stood there and she gaze up at the moon and her eyes became yellow and the transformation began, the others watch in horror. They watched as they witness the transformation of a werewolf, her clothes ripped off and the color of her coat was deep black. Once she became a werewolf she still stood guard of protecting her friends.

"Martin come on we have to go! You heard what Rose said," said Diana

"We haven't got anytime!" said Marvin

"No! I refused to leave her behind! I'll stay and help her fight!" said Martin, as he ran towards Rose and stood by her side.

The werewolf woke up and caught his eyes on both Rose and Martin, but then an idea kick into Martin. "Wait a minute this might work!"

Martin ran and told the others to follow him, as they ran Martin started to discuss his plans. But the werewolf was following them and chasing them.

"All we have to do is lure the werewolf in a hole somewhere and trap it!" said Martin, as he ran by Diana and Marvin with Rose behind

"Hey there was a huge hole near by, it might work" said Diana

"Okay me and Diana are going to set up the trap" said Marvin

"And me and Rose will stall him a little longer, you following us Rose?" said Martin as he looked at Rose and she nodded her head.

Both Martin and Rose stop and let Diana and Marvin to continued running to find the hole and set up the trap.

"Are you ready Rose?" ask Martin, the werewolf Rose nodded her head and gave a little growl.

They saw the werewolf approaching fast and Rose and Martin got ready to fight, when it came Martin and Rose surrounded him.

"Oh no, your not going anywhere my furry friend!" said Martin, he use his U-watch for the X-Rod to shoot the net at him but he dodged it by jumping up. Then Rose came from behind and had tackled him to the ground, then Martin's watch beep.

"Martin the trap is set, use your U-watch to find us" said Marvin from the U-watch

"Rose come on, it's time to put our plan back into action!" said Martin

They both ran from the werewolf and hoping that he too will follow them, Martin used his U-watch to track Marvin's U-watch and their location. Diana was sitting on top of a tree branch in a tree near by the trap, and she used Marvin's Alfa-Goggles to watch out for them, and as soon as she saw them coming she signal Marvin.

He saw them coming and when that time came, Marvin come out and yelled out to them to jump, Rose grabs Martin by his shirt by using her jaw and teeth, and makes a jump for one place with lots of leafs on the ground. The werewolf was unaware of it and felled right into the awaiting trap that was set up for him, he knocks himself out when he landed on his head. They waited for the Center to come when it was dawn; M.O.M came with her agents on a helicopter.

As they hulled the werewolf away in the glass cage, Martin gave M.O.M the info on what had happen there at night.

"So let me get this straight, this is a girl name Rose and you want me to help her to transform back into a girl," said M.O.M pointing at the werewolf who was sitting next to Martin.

"Please M.O.M! She did help us catch your werewolf," said Diana

"Well…I'll see what I can do…wait are you sure that she won't attack me?" said M.O.M

"She's completely harmless! Just like a baby chrisbangor" said Martin

"Rose did you heard that, told ya M.O.M will help you out!" said Diana looking at werewolf Rose.

"Alright let's pack it up agents, coming Rose?" said M.O.M

Rose got up and followed her to the helicopter, Martin and the other two watch as the helicopter lifted up into the sky and headed into the raising sun.

Two weeks had past since Rose left to the Center with M.O.M, but no one has contacted Martin about anything yet. They were on the school bus coming back from a field trip, and Martin looked bumped out and Diana was sitting next to him.

"It's been way to long now, M.O.M should have contracted us by now" said Martin who was looking out the window and looking sad.

"Cheer up Martin, these kinds of stuff must take more then…2 weeks" said Diana with a sweat drop on the side of her head.

"Yeah but still, I miss having her around" said Martin

When the school bus reach Torrington and stop, the students got off but Martin decided to go back to his room with Diana on his tail.

"Martin don't you have some homework to do instead of moping around like a lost dog?" said Diana, pointing at his side.

"Nahh, I need some time to myself" said Martin

When they entered the school from the main door and they were about to walk up, but then Martin stopped in his tracks. Diana wondered why.

"What's wrong Martin?" asked Diana and then she looked up at the top of the staircase and saw that Rose was standing there, looking down at the smiling.

"Rose…she's back!" said Martin, then Rose ran down the stairs and jump into Martin's arms and falling down.

"Rose your okay now! But what took you so long" ask Martin as he helped her up to her feet.

"Sorry about that, M.O.M was working on the formula using Monkshood and used another plant, but it work! But on weekends I have to go back to the Center for my shots lol" said Rose who looked soo happy then before.

Then Diana notices that Rose had a U-watch on her left wrist. "Hey isn't that a Advance U-watch?"

"Cool! She made you an agent also?" said Martin, who was also looking at the U-watch

"Yeah, it belong to my father but I asked M.O.M if I could keep it since this is the only thing that I have left from him" said Rose looking at her U-watch.

"But she did make you an Agent" said Martin looking all chibi like.

"Agent Rose Mandale!" said Rose, who showed off her badge

"Mandale?" ask Diana

"You will see" said Rose

"For our first mission! Who's up for a Sci-fi flick!" said Martin

"I am up for it!" said Rose

"Do I look like I have a choice" said Diana as she was being dragged by Martin and Rose, by the arms.

They went out the door and there goes another day for these young Agents.

The End

By AnimeJanice 2006 


End file.
